


97

by omgilovesebby88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, KKK, Racial Slur, Violence, i did this for school and was told to post it online, light descriptions of gore, so here it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgilovesebby88/pseuds/omgilovesebby88
Summary: Nightmares can make you think about things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated on: 8/7/2017 - changed some tags

Craig was a kind man, only being 34. He was known not only for his kindness towards everyone that deserved it, but also his looks.

 

Craig had dark hair brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He often wore all white, even on his face.

 

He was thought to be one of the nicest, funniest, most handsome men of his time. He took great care to be kind to everyone, man or woman, young or old.

 

It was September of 1878. He sat on his lounge, taking great comfort from the noise his wife, Hannah, a nice young woman with blonde hair and pale skin, playing with their son, Matthew, soon to be a year old, with blonde hair and lightly tanned skin.

 

Craig got up, walked over to Hannah and Matthew, kissing the girl’s forehead. “I’m going to bed,” he told her, patting Matthew’s head before walking down the hall to his bedroom.

 

He turned down the light, and wrapped the covers around him, falling asleep.

 

xXx

 

When Craig opened his eyes, he was in a dark room, on the cold floor. He groaned a bit, having a horrible headache. Had he fallen out of bed? No, Hannah would have heard the fall and come to check on him. So where was he?

 

He got up, making his headache worse, and looked around. There was no light, but upon closer inspection, there was nothing light could show through.

 

Craig walked slowly, careful not to hit anything. But there was nothing there. Nothing in the room, but there was a door.

 

Craig carefully stalked towards it, slowly opening the door. There was just a short hallway with some tables and decoration. Craig stepped forward.

 

As he walked down the hall, he got more and more scared. There were paintings of flowers everywhere, all being black and white. Apart from that, nothing.

 

When Craig got to the end of the hall, there was a short flight of stairs. He walked down them. At the end, there was a door. Craig went through it.

 

On the other side of the door, there was just a short hallway with some tables and decoration.

 

‘...What? Isn’t this the same room?’ He thought, stepping forward. He rushed a bit through this room. He went down the stairs, opened the door... to the same room.

 

Craig Whiteman didn’t get scared easily but this, this was truly terrifying. 

 

And yet he felt like he shouldn’t be scared. It was just a room, probably just a nightmare.

 

Yes, just a nightmare. Pinch himself, he should wake up. He stopped and harshly pinched his arm. Nothing. He pinched his leg. Nothing. Pinched his neck, his thigh, his cheeks. He held his breath, did nothing for minutes, just wanting to wake up.

 

Nothing.

 

Craig, thinking that if he went through enough rooms, he would wake up, ran faster, harshly hitting the door.

 

Craig winced, rolling his shoulder a bit. It was fine. Probably.

 

He opened the door, closed it behind him, and looked around. It looked the same, only the pictures were colored red and purple.

 

Were they always like that?

 

Craig turned around to check the room before, but the door was locked. Craig shrugged. It probably was.

 

He continued through the rooms, the panic slowly going away.

 

He passed through many, many rooms until he opened the door to a slightly different room.

 

The paintings were still colored, the rest of the room still plain. The only difference was the large box in the middle of the hallway. Noises came from it, similar to a small animal’s.

 

Craig slowly walked up to the box, lightly touching the side. Whatever was inside it screamed.

 

The young man jumped back, eyes wide. Whatever was inside of it sounded too much like a human. 

 

The thing inside of the box was moving, the top twitching. Craig stepped forward and pulled off the top.

 

The second he did, a small black child jumped from it, clinging to Craig’s face. Craig screamed, prying the child off. It scampered away.

 

Craig stood, silently shaking. After a few minutes, he stood up straight.

 

“Stupid n*gro”, he mumbled. “Should die.”

 

Craig continued on through the rooms. After passing quite a few, panic set in again.

 

What if he never saw his wife or child again? His family, friends, anyone?

 

‘No,’ he told himself, ‘It’s just a nightmare, it’ll be over soon.’

 

Craig continued on.

 

After a while, it became harder to go on with a straight face. More noises, more small differences between rooms, they scared him.

 

Craig decided to take a break. His legs and his mind needed a break from… whatever this was.

 

He took deep breaths. He wanted to wake up, to be able to see his family again, wanted to see them be okay, just to know they were okay, or them to know that he was okay.

 

When he was silent,he could hear noises from the next room. Screaming, probably from a girl.

 

Craig, wanting it to end, stood up and walked into the next room. In the room, there was a girl who was screaming. She had blonde hair and pale skin. The reason for her screams seemed to be the knife shoved deeply into her stomach. Wait… was that Hannah?

 

Craig quickly walked toward her, kneeling down. Oh goodness, it was Hannah.

 

“Hannah, honey”, Craig said, lightly touching her head.

 

The second he touched her, the scream became ear piercing, and she ripped the knife out of her stomach, threw it into the wall, and went silent. Unmoving. Dead.

 

“H-Hannah?”, Craig whispered, staring at her. He got no response.

 

He continued to stare at her, too scared to move. 

 

After a bit, when she continued to lay senseless, Craig stepped over to her and into the next room.

 

The next room was another simple one. As he walked down the hall, one of the painting fell down, spilling blood everywhere. Craig stared, not having much of a reaction.

He continued on.

 

He continued through the rooms, no longer having reactions to the ‘horrific’ things happening. At this point, there was no need. Say he never woke up, there would never be a reason to be scared. So he wasn’t.

 

The rooms continued on, and Craig no longer cared.

 

It wasn’t until one room, the room that felt like the one millionth, did he have a reaction.

 

The room was nothing like the others. It wasn’t even a hallway, it was one large room with a pit in it. A pit that smelt like rotting flesh and burnt hair. And, upon looking into the pit, Craig found just that.

 

Inside the pit were mounds and mounds of of dead bodies. Young, old, male, female, Only one thing was the same about all of them.

 

They were all black people. Every single one of them.

 

Upon looking closer, Craig found that he could pinpoint who a few of them were.

 

Daysha Bennett, along with her younger brother, Jason. They had refused to do what the police told them. Not only that, Jason was gay for a white man. They deserved this.

 

He could make out many. Ebony, Nia, Deja, Malik, Tyrone, DeShawn, Imani, along with others.

 

They all deserved to die, to get burned at the stake. Every single one of them.

 

Although, having to see and smell them disgusted Craig, so he wanted to leave. But there was no new door.

 

Craig tried the door he had came from. Locked, like always.

 

He shivered and looked around. No windows or anything to escape from.

 

But after thinking about it, maybe Craig deserved to die here. Maybe this is what should happen to him for being in the KKK. Then again, probably not.

 

Craig woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Note- I in no way sympathize these people for what they have done to the African-American community, then or now. People don’t deserve to be judged by their race, gender, sexuality or religion.


End file.
